


A Trip to the Park

by zenonaa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko takes the Kuzuryuus to the park. Pre-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload.
> 
> also changed kameyo to matsumi

Three pigeons were perched on the green metal gate of the fence that bordered the playground. Peko brandished a tree branch and the birds flapped their wings, flying off in different directions. She pushed open the gate and waited for the two people with her to go in first.

Matsumi skipped, heading toward a swing set, while Fuyuhiko shuffled his feet.

Fuyuhiko made sure to snatch away the tree branch from Peko and he threw it onto the grass beyond the perimeter of the playground. “Don’t,” he said when Peko shifted her foot toward where the tree branch had landed.

Because he told her not to retrieve it, she didn’t retrieve it.

The next order was from Matsumi; she called Peko’s name, as Matsumi was still at that age when a child is too impatient to build momentum on a swing by themselves, and Peko positioned herself behind the youngest Kuzuryuu sibling. The swing next to Matsumi wasn’t in use but Fuyuhiko sauntered over and leaned against one of the swing set’s metal legs, leaving the swing well alone.

After seven pushes, Peko caught him peeking at them. “Shall I push you too, Master?”

He flushed. “Fuck no!”

A family of four whipped their heads around. The mother shooed her hand at her two daughters in case Fuyuhiko’s bad language tainted their minds, and the family regathered at the far end of the playground. Keeping to themselves rather than start a fight: that was why Fuyuhiko allowed them to come here.

Another push sent Matsumi higher. Peko counted fifteen children and seventeen adults to be present at the playground, not including them. No, sixteen children: one clambered out of a tunnel slide. She narrowed her eyes, not recognising this other girl. Scraped knees. Plaster on one elbow. Approximately their age. The girl tramped over to a seesaw and flumped onto the only unoccupied plastic seat. Opposite this girl, another one grinned - another girl Peko didn’t know - and they bounced up and down.

Only those with Fuyuhiko’s explicit permission could use this playground.

Going by how this girl threw her weight around, as well as her injuries, she was probably a seasoned rough houser. Not a good one, necessarily. Perhaps the members of another play area sent her into exile and she consequently came here.

Peko craned her neck forward ever so slightly to improve her view.

“Seesaw now,” grumbled Matsumi, digging her heels into the ground. Her back pressed against Peko’s palms and she swayed into a standstill.

Fuyuhiko followed Matsumi’s gaze and pressed his lips together. He strode forward, the other two close behind, and stopped beside the seesaw.

“Get off,” Fuyuhiko said.

The girl with scraped knees, who had been about to push off the ground, instead turned her head. “Huh?”

“Get off. It’s our go now,” Fuyuhiko said.

She adopted a similar tone to Fuyuhiko. “I got here first. Play on the swings or something.”

“I don’t want to go on the swings,” whined Matsumi.

“My sister doesn’t want to go on the swings,” Fuyuhiko said.

“So?” The girl snorted. “I just got here.”

“It’s not a ques-”

Peko stepped forward and glared down. “Leave.”

The girl at the far end of the seesaw scowled. “Hey, what’s your problem?”

“You are the problem,” Peko replied, glancing up and reaching behind her back. Her fingers wiggled and she remembered that Fuyuhiko insisted she keep her shinai at home. It would draw more attention to them, he had said. Fists would suffice. “If you value your lives, you will go.”

“What are you, a cartoon character?” asked the girl with scraped knees.

The second girl seemed to realise that they were serious. She twisted her body around and hopped off. “They’re not worth it. Let’s go, Satou.”

After they had left together, hand in hand, Fuyuhiko held down one seat so Matsumi could climb on. Once she was sat on it, he let go and walked toward the other seat. On the way over, he paused beside Peko and said, “I could have handled that myself. You didn’t need to butt in.”

Peko didn’t meet his eye. “Of course you could.”

Fuyuhiko looked at her for a few seconds before continuing toward the other seat.

She allowed her head a small turn and glimpsed the purple bruise on his cheek from his last visit to the playground. His father hadn’t been pleased with her.

The seesaw rocked.

“Oi, Peko,” said Fuyuhiko, bending his legs as his feet touched the ground.

“Yes?” she asked.

“... Thanks,” he said, and he jumped up again.

A selfish part of her wished he did need her, but she was just as disposable as the two girls on the seesaw had been.

 


End file.
